The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Echinacea and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘CBG Cone 2’. ‘CBG Cone 2’ represents a new purple coneflower, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar, ‘CBG Cone 2’, is a selection that arose from an on going breeding program conducted by the inventor in Glencoe, Ill. with the goal of developing new cultivars of Echinacea with desirable garden performance combined with attractive foliage and flowers. ‘CBG Cone 2’ arose from a controlled cross between unnamed plants of the female parent Echinacea tennesseensis×purpurea and the male parent Echinacea angustifolia×tennesseesis. ‘CBG Cone 2’ was selected as unique in July of 2002 for its compact dwarf habit, its dense foliage held on strong stems and for its long blooming habit with blooms that have medium pink ray florets surrounding yellow-brown cones.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in June of 2003 followed by in vitro propagation in 2004 by the inventor in Glencoe, Ill. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.